I wish my life was a lie
by xXxTamaxXx
Summary: What is your wish? Death. What do you want to be when your older? To be dead. Do you have any other dreams? Yes, to be gone from this world- in other words dead. Why do you want to die? Simple. I hate this world. How come? Why should I love it, its a terrible place? ... See you went quiet - there is no reason why I should love it.
1. The Beginning

This is my first fan fiction so enjoy ~

_**Classes:**_

Eve: Code Battle Seraph

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Aisha: Void Princess

Elsword: Lord Knight

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Raven: Veteran Commander

Elesis: Blazing Heart

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Add: Mastermind

***Triggers: suicide***

* * *

_Eve P.O.V_

I got out of the trash can after the gang beat me up and threw me in the trash can. They always pick on me; why me? I wish they could die or I could commit suicide but my confidence...

I would have killed myself or killed them but something always held me back so I'm stuck in this stupid life. I can't wait till I die of age or something else, I would seriously beg someone to kill me but I always held myself back. I wish I had some confidence but I'm insanely shy. If I die then I could meet my parents and my other family members again. I should have died with them, then I wouldn't have to deal with this stupid life.

* * *

_Flashback_

I saw my parents getting stab repeatedly. He smiled as he stab them and my other family members. I screamed him to stop but his eyes would shine up with entertainment; he enjoyed my screaming and the cries of my family. Why wont he stop? One by one my family member would drop dead on the cold, blooded floor... As he dropped a lifeless body on the floor - there was blood everywhere - he would laugh at the body laying there dead. I saw it all as my eyes widen fear; I was only 3 and was already experiencing death. Unfortunately I manage to escape since the police came. I wasn't the only one alive though, 8 or less or more people was there with me and was alive. I can't really remember them, so I guess it was my imagination that they were there.

_End of flashback_

* * *

For some odd reason, they bullied me instead treating me as the same as everybody else. Then the bell rang, time to go to class. I look forward to class then the break times because that way they can't beat me up but either way I hate school! Why does the government want me here, do they want me to suffer? I always get full marks in tests and get good grades. They really want me to suffer. I want to stay at home! Might as well try to get this day ended and be off school for weeks. Did I mention that it's the last day of school and the holidays are almost here. I can't wait for it. Time to go to P.E!

I quickly ran to class and got changed to get this day over. Everyone here can't use a single skill except the 8 of us (including me) that can use a skill their names are: Rena, Aisha, Elsword, Ara, Raven, Elesis, Chung. They are the only ones, who can use skills, we spar with each other. My partner is Chung. Then our match began, I dug my heels into the ground then pushed off.

"Particle ray!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

A ray of light hit Chung as he was pushed back a few meters. He smirked and aimed his silver shooters at me. Right after he used his twin shooters, he did a familiar pose, knowing this pose too well ; I ran for my life.

"Shooting star!" He cried and a blue bullet leaving a trail off light was directed at me. It hurt a lot, for payback I screamed ''Giga Stream!'', with el crystal spectrum ;a deadly way of light aim its way to Chung. Chung's eye widen with fear ,due to him knowing this pose as much I knew his shooting star pose, stood still knowing he can't escaped this huge ray. Time ended the millisecond I finished my skill. We both had the same health points meaning we're evenly match - we hardly knew each other though we didn't talk much unless we were doing P.E. We both act like total strangers to each was the only class where we were in the same class. After a few minutes Camilla shouted at us to change our partners so we did. Note that, never make Camilla angry.

My next partner was Raven. I whispered ''Thousand stars'' right away to get this class over and done with. Commanding a support gear to aid me in battle, I dug my heel into the ground and screamed ''Psychic Artillery'' wanting it to a one hit kill.A massive beam hit him then thousands of stars attacked him leaving him no way to escape my skills.

He coughed up blood as he wiped his mouth and smirk at my failed attempt at one hit kill. Laughing in amusement, he yelled ''ha ha ha. You failed on one hit killing me, I bet you used all of your best skills,guess what I haven't even used a single skill'' I gritted my teeth at his comment.''Burning Buster'' was all he replied. Millions of crows burning with rage charged at me; just when I had enough he came after me delivering a punch then a unleashing a tornado of flames. That when time ended again ,time to go to lunch. Everyone rushed to the changing rooms and got changed faster than ever - this also includes me. Running faster each step I took, I (in no time) was on the roof enjoying the delight view. It didn't take long before lunch time ended. When I travelled back to my home classroom. The teacher did the register and said to come in. Then a familiar boy with hair that was white as snow came in and introduced himself. His name was Add.

I swear I seen him somewhere before, as these questions filled up my mind, he stared at me and smiled? Why did he smile at me?

* * *

Author notes~

Hatsuma: This chapter was short but I promise to make it long in the next chapter. Also Thanks to Kat Winn for the battle ideas ^-^


	2. The New Student

Hatsuma: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update. My word trail expired

Akane: But not soooooo sooooo sorry for Hatsuma because she lazy also. And as for me, I am so sorry.

Hatsuma: :U hush

Akane: So it's true?

Hatsuma: ...

Akane: Lets just go on with the story. :9

* * *

Eve P.O.V

The new student looked at me? Or is it just me? Wait wait Eve, it's just you. He didn't look at you. Now that you think about it, he's mouthing some words. It says, I.. am.. looking.. at... you.. Eve? WAIT ME?! He must have meant someone else. On a second thought, he might have said I am looking at you cheese. When I stopped getting lost in thoughts, I realised the teacher put him far away from my seat. The chairs are in rows of 7, I'm in the 5th seat right of the 6th row down. Each row got 5 chairs. He's in the 2nd seat right of the 1st row down. Then a note got passed on my desk. Cautiously, hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice me, I picked up the note and opened it. I froze at the word 'Eve' been written on. What the note said was 'I was looking at you Eve, not cheese.' I immediately knew who the person was, that wrote this and passed it to me was Add. Ignoring that he can read my mind, I was listening to the teachers explaining. The second I blinked, I felt something looking at me; more like staring, so I turned my head around, searching for the person. Again! It was Add! This guy is starting to scare me now. I must start avoiding him now, there's something cheesy about him. As I was working on my paper, the rubber fell. Like a ghost pushed it or something! There was no objects that made it fall, well it might be the wind, look the windows open. That probably explains why. I turned and leaned over to the rubber, before I could reach it, a hand touched it. Shocked if why would someone get out of their seats in middle of class! They must be brave to get out of their seat since we have a very strict teacher.

"Ah, thank you. But its okay, I can handle it." I whispered loudly enough for that person to hear it.

When I put my head upwards, I saw white fluffy hair. Oh look, ITS ADD AGAIN. Now that I think of it, he is far away from me, how can he move that fast to me? Plus why would he sacrifice himself JUST to pick up an eraser for me? Oh well, at least I know he is kind? I don't know but I need to stop over reacting over this scene! Then the sound of the school bell rang through my ears. I knew quickly it was time for home time. I snatched the eraser away from Add and put it in my pencil-case. Then I gathered my things to pack up, put on my bag and walked to the lockers.

The minute I stepped out of the school it started to rain. I was soaked in raindrops. Then someone came to me. Guess who it was? Add! He held up an umbrella for me and looked away immediately. I smiled and went aside him. While we were walking, I was concentrating in his face, I realised he was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" I questioned.

He put out his index finger and pointed at my top while looking away. I looked down and realised my top was transparent. I blushed madly and covered my top half with my arms and hands.

"H..e-e..r...e." He stuttered. Lending me his jacket.

I took it and wore it on. While buttoning the jacket that is on me, I said wholeheartedly.

"Thank you Add."

"Your welcome." He mumbled.

I was shocked that he was a shy, timid kind of person. I expected him to be insane like a mad scientist.

"I'm not insane or shy. It was just t-t..o..p." Add muttered.

I knew it! He can read minds! When we arrived at my house I offered him to stay at my house to show my gratitude. Add accepted my offer. The second we stepped in my house, it was dark. I switched on the lights and spoke.

"Make yourself at home."

I quickly sprinted upstairs, to take a shower while Add was downstairs watching TV. When I finished. I landed my foot onto the floor. When I closed the door and turned my head, I saw. ADD. I mean like how? Where? What? How can I get changed when he is in my room sleeping on my bed? He might wake up when I take off my towel! A few moments of thinking, I was about to slap him to wake him up but he was sleeping so peacefully I couldn't afford myself to do a harmful action to Add, and then I thought of picking him up and putting him outside. He was too heavy when tried picking him up. I instead put the cover over his eyes. Afterwards I took off my towel and put on my pyjamas. I went downstairs, turned off the lights and entered into my bedroom again. I walked slowly towards my bed, right foot up, down, left foot up, down. Without thinking I fell asleep on him.

The next morning, I found myself in the arms of Add. Blushing redder than a tomato, I tried to free myself from his arms. My work was futile. Someone like me cannot be stronger than a well-built body. Instead of getting free, it got tighter and tighter. I could feel his pure, fluffy hair tickling on my neck, I immediately turned around and slapped him as hard I could. His eye lids shot up showing his bright purple eyes. It left a red mark, the shape of my hand imprinted on his cheek.

"Oh. I'm sorry honey-bun." He apologized.

HONEY-BUN?! HONEY-BUN?!

* * *

Hatsuma: Oh I forgot to mention that Cbs has feelings also they all are human. Raven still have his nasod arm though.

Akane: Add is truly the 'master mind'.


End file.
